


The Violinist (Or a Love Redeemed)

by dorothymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy is playing the violin after 2 years. Hermione Granger cannot stay away.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Violinist (Or a Love Redeemed)

The first time I saw him after two years, he was doing a concert, fundraising money for the Children's Ward in St. Mungos.  
He played the violin.  
Nearing the end of the show, after the crowd had calmed down, he straightened his body and said: "This is the last song I will play for you this evening. It is a song that reminds of someone who still means a great deal to me, and even though I didn't compose it, it is the only one I have heard that is appropriate for this story. Thank you for being here with me, tonight, as well as for your generosity."  
And then, he began playing. 

The song was exquisite. It was a tune for a love reciprocated, too strong to be torn apart. His grey eyes were unfocused, lost in whatever vision his brilliant mind conjured to accompany his playing.  
Who but him, knew his thoughts then?

Suddenly, the rythm changed. It grew cold, like December rain and emptiness and hopelessness... Like my heart that fateful day... 

Even so, nothing could have prepared me for the assault of emotions that his playing provoked. It was ecstasy, and happiness, joy, and sadness, bitterness, coldness... It was everything.  
And still, he continued to play. A mourning tune. I miss our love. I want to return. I'm coming...

I am searching for you. Where are you? Why is everything to ashes? Thank God, you aren't here...  
I found you at last... What happened to you darling? Why has darkness clouded your soul? I'm sorry, I'm here. I'll never let you go again. I'm yours...

Thus, the song ended. The crowd applauded and it was thundering. He really was a master of the violin.  
Afterwards, he bowed and left the stage. I knew that was my moment. I went to find him.

I managed to find his door quite easily. I softly knocked. And then, I opened the door.

He was leaning in his mirror, crying. It was like all those years ago, in another place and time, that I found him in the same position.  
"Draco?.. Are you alright?"  
"Hermione?! What are you doing here?", he almost shouted, hastily wiping away his tears.  
"Why now, after all these years? What do you want, Hermione?"  
"You", I said simply. "I want you. I never wanted to go, but I had to, for our sakes.... You weren't happy, Draco. And that broke us. So, I left to spare you the pain"  
"It wasn't your decision to make! You left me alone, in a darkness that almost claimed my soul! So why now? Why did you come back?"  
"Because you called me. The reclusive and elusive Draco Malfoy for an one night concert after two years? I knew that this was your soul calling mine. This last piece you played, it was for us, wasn't it? It was everything we've been through, Draco, together. I couldn't possibly ignore that."

The vulnerability he has in his eyes was more that I could hope. 

"So, if I say, right this moment, that I want you to leave me alone and never come back, you would go?  
I couldn't stop my sobs. " I would."  
His hands came to my face and he feverly said in agony:  
"And if said, I wish to spend my every breathing moment by your side and never let you go again, what would you say?"  
I couldn't hold myself anymore. I kissed him with everything I had, and he reciprocated, like a man that had found a well in a desert. 

We only parted after a long time, in which I said:  
"I promise to love you forever, Draco."  
"Always?"  
"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> The piece that Draco is playing is "Awaken" by Dario Marianelli.


End file.
